Where in the world is Harry James Potter?
by neopyro
Summary: COMPLETE:: all it needs is an epilogue. Privet drive is attacked yet Harry's body is never found. Where is he?
1. The Emergency Prophet

A/n this starts out in the summer after fourth year. Harry is missing. Nobody knows where he is. Hehe. This has no pairings for harry yet. However ron is with hermione or at least will be.  
  
Where In The World Is Harry James Potter?  
  
Chapter 1: the emergency prophet  
  
The printing press ran like never before as copies of the Emergency Prophet streamed out of it and owls began to deliver. It's first time in print for over one hundred years, meant something terrible has happened.  
  
Owls flew around with no less than 5 papers per owl, for they had to get it to every wizard within wizarding Europe.  
  
One particular owl was flying over the small village of Ottery St. Catchpole. It flew over to a run down looking house, and dropped the paper on the doorstep. There a young red headed girl picked it up, not even glancing at it and placed it on the table.  
  
"Mum, Paper's here." The girl called into the kitchen.  
  
"The paper already came today. That means it's important. Bring it here Ginny."  
  
Ginny sighed and carried the paper to her mother. Mrs. Weasley pulled the paper out of the wrapping and was about to examine it when two pops came and Percy and Mr. Weasley bounded into the kitchen.  
  
"Percy! Gather everyone! NOW!" Mr. Weasley told his son, Fear evident on his face  
  
"What about Bill? Or Charlie?" Percy asked, also looking a little haunted  
  
"Get them too. Hurry."  
  
"Arthur? What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked  
  
Mr. Weasley gulped before answering.  
  
"Harry's gone." Mr. Weasley said in a near whisper  
  
"Y-you don't mean-?" Mrs. Weasley asked quietly  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded sadly.  
  
Silent tears began to flow from Mrs. Weasley's eyes. Mr. Weasley hugged her close to him while he waited for the rest of the family to arrive.  
  
Fifteen minutes and a calming spell later the entire family was gathered in the kitchen, ready to hear the grim details.  
  
Mr. Weasley pressed his wand to the newspaper and mumbled a spell. A voice began to read the paper so that everyone could hear.  
  
At midnight last night, Harry Potter's residence, Number four Privet drive in Surrey was attacked and destroyed by Death Eaters unknown. Despite numerous wards and protection spells placed by both the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore, Dark wizards made their way on to the property. Aurors and Muggle Plice men alike attempted to stop the death eater progress. None prevailed. In the end, thirty-three aurors and twenty-nine hit wizards perished. By twelve thirty, the house was demolished and the wizards were gone.  
  
The ruins of the house have been cleared and Harry Potter's body has not yet been found.  
  
END  
  
Neopyro 


	2. Coping With Loss

Chapter 2: coping with loss  
  
A massive funeral was held for the wizards who died in the attack and Harry. Thousands of wizards arrived to mourn. They littered Harry's corpse- less grave with flowers and other gifts. Nobody doubted it. The wizarding world's champion was dead. In the months that followed, more and more people joined the dark side. Those who remained pure fled to either Beauxbatons or Hogwarts, leaving most belongings behind. There were also a number who fled to Gringotts, only to find the goblins were rebelling. The giants were rebelling too. However, neither the goblins nor the Giants joined Voldemort. It was a war on all fronts. The wizarding world was royally screwed.  
  
But for some reason nobody knew where Harry Potter was. The good thought he was dead, the evil knew nothing either. It is possible he was blown in so many pieces in the explosion that he wasn't found by the ministry, but that wouldn't leave me a very easy story line now would it?  
  
In fact the only other person than Harry himself who knew where he was, was also thought to be dead. Harry was alive all right. He was just having a little training in the old magic by a hermit of a wizard named Merlin.  
  
Merlin was the inventor of the sorcerer's stone. He lived for years in a ruin beneath Camelot for a millennium or so. He took interest in the energy and power Harry had and 'borrowed' him for a little while. Seeing as he had to retrieve him from a crumbling house, Harry probably took a few smacks on the head and now has no recollection of his life before the accident.  
  
The old wizard dusted off his staff. Tomorrow starts Harry's first day of training.  
  
END!  
  
neopyro 


	3. the search

Chapter 3: the search  
  
"Wha?" Harry woke up confusedly  
  
"My apprentice. You have awoken. About time." Merlin smiled to him from across the room.  
  
"Who're you? Where is this?" Harry asked confusedly  
  
"I am Merlin and you are in Camelot." The aged wizard replied  
  
"Who am I? How did I get here?" Harry asked  
  
"Your name is Harry Potter. You got here with a simple targeted telportation spell." Merlin replied  
  
"Target what?"  
  
"I took you here with magic. As in a spell." Merlin exclaimed  
  
"As in writing? I don't get it. How can ink and parchment take me somewhere?"  
  
Merlin sighed. It seemed like this boy was trying to be difficult. Maybe training won't start today after all. Merlin went to best explain Harry's life as of the last 15 years. Merlin didn't know much. Just what the history books said.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
"THE BOY CAN NOT JUST DISAPPEAR COMPLEELY WITHOUT DUMBLEDORE EVEN KNOWING WHERE HE WENT!" Voldemort bellowed at his death eaters. "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! IF I DO NOT HAVE THE POTTER BOY'S WHEREABOUTS WITHIN THE WEEK THERE WILL BE NO MUGGLE TORTURING FOR ANYONE!"  
  
"What about Apparation my lord?" Lucius Malfoy asked  
  
"You think I haven't thought of that? Not even a Portkey can get you near that house! Snootyenool!" With the last word Voldemort conjured a frying pan out of thin air and it smacked Lucius in the face with a deafening THWANG.  
  
"Any other geniuses out here? No? Fine. Off you go." Voldemort sneered  
  
Instantly every Death Eater Apparated except the unconcious Malfoy on the sand.  
  
**at the same time at Hogwarts**  
  
"DAMN IT!" Remus yelled, slamming his fist on to Dumbledore's desk hard. "The Death Eaters have Harry. I know it!"  
  
"Stop being so pessimistic." Professor McGonnagall told Remus  
  
"They can't have Harry." Dumbledore spoke up "I just received a demand. It reads: Bring Harry Potter to the greenhouses at 3:15AM on Monday the first of August or we demolish Hogsmeade." It was signed with the dark mark.  
  
"Down goes Hogsmeade. What in Merlin's name is next? Well at least we know Beauxbatons will make it, There's no way that palace will fall." Said Sirius optimistically  
  
Just then a issue of the Daily Prophet came winging it's way through the window.  
  
The headline read: Beauxbatons in ruins. Will they stop at nothing?  
  
"Aww Shit." Mumbled Sirius  
  
"Gather up the good wizards who remain loyal." Dumbledore ordered "This calls for a meeting!"  
  
"Headmaster?" Prof. McGonnagall asked "We already ARE in a meeting."  
  
"No. This is a conference." Dumbledore replied  
  
"What's the difference?" Sirius asked curiously  
  
"More people. Now go!" Dumbledore grumped.  
  
There was a massive sigh going through the room as everyone left Albus's office.  
  
"He'll never learn." Mumbled Moody  
  
END!  
  
Ok, anything likeable at all? No? Well it just sucks to be me today doesn't it?  
  
neopyro 


	4. a hasty retreat

Reviews: Risika(): I **know** Nicholas Flaumel made the Sorceror's Stone. I'm saying that Merlin made one also. In the first book it said " Nicholas Flaumel is the only KNOWN LIVING maker of the Sorceror's stone." Therefore meaning someone else could've made one without somebody knowing and I figure if somebody else was to make one it would DEFINITELY be Merlin. Thanks for the review anyway.  
  
TigeressAngel: Thanks for the support. You're a real fan. When are you going to post chapter 4 of the light of dramadia (sp)?  
  
Justjack(), Aconite, Basil M, Jul(), Blondi Gurl and ShadowHunter: Thank you for the reviews and for reading my overly pathetic story. I will post the chapter now.  
  
Chapter 4: A hasty retreat  
  
"Harry, why do you have this stick?" Merlin asked  
  
"I don't know. You know more about me than I do. Why don't you tell me?" Harry replied  
  
"Ok. Harry, this is your wand. You will not need a wand here. This is much more like what you will need." Merlin answered and produced a long oak staff with a silver spear point at the bottom and an axe blade at the top. Merlin took the wand from Harry and set it on the ground next to Harry's spear staff. Merlin pointed his own spear staff at Harry's staff and wand and muttered "enoemocebowt." And the wand merged with the spear/axe. Merlin then used his staff to levitate Harry's staff to him.  
  
"Harry, only you can touch that staff. If anyone else does, their hands disinegrate into ash. Now then, the first part of your training is to name your staff. I will wait for you. We may take as long as you like."  
  
Harry sat in thought, his staff laid across his lap. Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he began to shiver. Harry rolled into the fetal position with his hands across his scar.  
  
**Now we take a look at how Dumbledore is doing**  
  
"I have gathered you all today for a meeting. A meeting that decides our future. I have a proposal to make." Dumbledore announced "As you all know, Voldemort has returned. Our hero, Harry Potter is missing and presumed dead. The Goblins and Giants have rebelled. Not to mention the minister of magic is a Death Eater. (with that line, there was a gasp throughout the great hall before it returned to silence.) We are pretty much doomed. I have a spell that has the power to save us, however it comes with a cost. The spell I have, is thus. I isolate the Hogwarts grounds from the rest of the world. Nobody may enter, Nobody may leave. The only way for someone to enter the sanctuary is to have unanimous consent of those inside. If someone were to leave the dome, they must have unanimous consent. If someone were to leave without unanimous consent, our sanctuary would kill them. I now open this meeting to discussion."  
  
"Will there be food?" One man asked  
  
"Yes. Food will be grown on the grounds." Dumbledore answered  
  
"What about water?" An elderly woman asked  
  
"Yes. We will filter the lake." Dumbledore responded  
  
"What about air?"  
  
"We've got it."  
  
"Living space?"  
  
"Enough for about a million."  
  
Questions went on like this for about two hours. Then one question came through, louder than the rest.  
  
"Won't we be abandoning Harry?" Ginny asked  
  
The hall buzzed at this.  
  
"That, my dear was the sacrifice I spoke of. By doing this, we are shut out from the outside world." Dumbledore answered sadly  
  
"I'M NOT DOING IT! I WILL BECOME A DEATH EATER BEFORE I ABANDON HARRY!" Ginny screamed before running for the door.  
  
Ron got up to bring her back but Ginny stunned him. The Weasleys cried at this but in the end, abandoned their only daughter.  
  
"The charm will be cast tomorrow at noon. Bring all your personal belongings. Money of any type will not be needed. Come prepared. All who oppose of this, I bid them farewell and hope they find happiness and salvation from the horrors of the outside world. Good day." Dumbledore announced before leaving the room.  
  
**back to camelot**  
  
Harry jolted awake with a start.  
  
"Merlin?" He asked "I will name my staff Salvation."  
  
END!  
  
What will be the fate of Ginny? Will Harry recover his memories? Will the sanctuary be a success? How do I manage to get reviews when I'm such a bad writer?  
  
Who knows?  
  
Read and review everyone. I hope to finish off this, essence of evil and lost inside myself before the next book. That may involve killing off Harry tho. Ok off you trot.  
  
Neopyro, lord of all that is mellow, including marshmellows and mello yello, king of sappy/crappy/fluffy h/g fics, the worlds biggest mystery, Harry Potter freak, Duck raiser/ duck toy collector, farmer, recent lover of artemis fowl series, worshipper of JK Rowling and Sirius Black, Believer that Draco Malfoy is gay, Conspiracy theorist, lunatic, pyromainiac, royal pain in the arse, x-files lover, believer that the truth is out there, bad writer, schitsophrenic, dependant on others, annoying, addict to computers, copier of Duke firefox, owner of 11 cats, addicted to books and game systems, paranoid, chocolate obsessee, and smiles because he doesn't understand. 


	5. A trip to Diagon alley: Goblins and all

Ahh yes. Time to plot something completely horrible and unpredictable to happen to Harry and Ginny. Hmm. Yes. Death by disembowlment. Merlin was actually Voldemort in disguise. DIE DIE DIE HAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding. Here's chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 5: A trip to Diagon alley: Goblins and all.  
  
Harry had been training for over a month now. He even had hobbies that he would do when not caught up in chores or training. Right now he was drawing. As he always was. He would write and draw all the time. Especially his dreams. Harry had gone through about seventy rolls of parchment and was working on his seventy-first.  
  
His pictures were all things that came into his mind. Harry hoped they would help bring back his memories instead of having to pester his master every waking second.  
  
His pictures showed people mostly, with the exception of a castle and a house. There were pictures of a snake headed man with red eyes, and a red haired boy, who was almost always with a bushy brown haired girl. But there was one person who appeared in more pictures than any of the others. She had long red hair and freckles. She looked a lot like the red haired boy.  
  
"Harry! Get ready. It is time we leave. Did you take your potion yet?" Merlin called from a few flights down in the tower.  
  
"Coming master and no, I haven't taken my life elixir yet."  
  
"Well hurry. The shops close in four hours!" Merlin finished  
  
Within minutes Harry had made his way down the steps and had some elixir of life. (Merlin had to keep Harry ageless because Harry was still in his prime. Who knew how long training would take.)  
  
Harry grabbed Salvation off the wall and sat waiting by the stables for Merlin.  
  
"Ready?" Merlin asked  
  
"Yes Master." Harry replied  
  
Merlin Handed Harry a photograph.  
  
"Get on to Whirlwind and apparate to these co-ordinates." Merlin said before hopping on to his horse (can't remember the name. I gots to read up on him if he's in my fic) and disapearred.  
  
It was a photo of a bar of some sort. Called the Leaky Cauldron. Harry visualized it in his mind's eye and willed himself there.  
  
Then he was. The picture was not the same as it was now. The picture did not show an abandoned tavern that looked like it had been set on fire numerous times. Nor did it show the blood stained walls and the horde of angry Goblins inside. Harry dismounted Whirlwind and drew Salvation in a flash.  
  
In seconds three Goblins were beheaded, two were limbless and six were transfigured. The rest were stunned by Merlin. Harry muttered a regeneration spell and put it on the Goblins. They should wake up fully healed in a day or so.  
  
Wordlessly Harry followed Merlin to the back room. There they found a brick wall with a few missing bricks in it. Merlin began to tap the bricks in a few different orders before saying "Screw this!" and blowing the wall to pieces.  
  
Harry and Merlin walked into Diagon alley. Merlin made a veeline to "Flourish and Blotts" as the sign proclaimed it to be. As expected, the books were untouched, although a few cases were knocked over.  
  
"Take any book that sounds interesting. They'll go to no use here." Merlin told Harry.  
  
"Master?" Harry asked while thumbing through The rise and fall of the Dark arts. "Where did these people go?"  
  
"Most went to the dark side. The rest went into hiding." Merlin answered  
  
"Who would read this book? Ugh!" Harry said tossing a copy of Hogwarts: A history over his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, be Generous. After all, we are grabbing every book I don't own." Merlin scolded  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
**At Voldemort's**  
  
"AFTER A MONTH THERE'S STILL NO SIGN OF HIM?" Voldemort exploded  
  
"Not just that, there has been no sign of any wizard that isn't on our side in almost a month. Not one in all of England." Wormtail replied  
  
"Really?" Voldemort asked "Where are they?"  
  
"We think Hogwarts. The entire area has disappeared. Just a massive hole in the ground. All the way to Hogsmeade. Even the forest is missing." Wormtail replied. "Britan is ours."  
  
"Odd. Begin an excavation where Hogwarts used to be. Use every Death Eater." Voldemort ordered  
  
"That's the thing my lord. It's like a shield. Nobody can enter. The gate is still there. I figured it might be a portal and tried to enter. Instantly, I was blown back." Wormtail replied  
  
"So. They left. All we have to do is kill off the Giants and Goblins and we really do have England under our control."  
  
"Your orders?" Wormtail asked  
  
"Gather the loyal. We kill all of them. TONIGHT!"  
  
END! How was that? Any better? I hope so. I suppose you can expect chapter 6 within the next two days. Probobly 7 too.  
  
Neopyro 


	6. Training with Azarel

Where in the World is Harry James Potter Chapter 6: Training with Azarel  
  
A/n: OK. I lied. Majorly. Here I go. bout time I updated this.  
  
Harry sat cross-legged on a large blue cushion on the floor of his room. He opened his eyes and uncrossed his legs. He had a good night's meditation. Harry stood and walked over to his window. On a tray lay his breakfast. Dragon steak, Dragon eggs (scrambled of course) home fries (a.k.a. hash browns) and a large flagon of the elixir of life.  
  
After smelling the hot sauce that was layered on thick across his breakfast, he smiled and ate.  
  
As usual, he spent the morning contemplating his dreams and trying to remember his past. His eyes drifted across his drawings, which had been attached across his room on the walls and arranged by person.  
  
The castle. He had been there before. It was a cheerful place for him. He may even have had friends there.  
  
The house. The thought of it made him angry. He had no idea why. All the houses around it were the same as that one. Why did he hate that one in particular? He had no idea. His eyes drifted to his next set of drawings.  
  
The red-eyed snake man. Harry's gut wrenched with loathing. He felt like burning the portraits off the wall. He closed his eyes and relaxed before looking at the more cheerful drawings.  
  
The red-haired boy. He knew him well. There was no doubt about it in his mind. An image of him and the boy walking across a giant chess set came to mind. He smiled. This was a friend of his for sure.  
  
The bushy-headed brunette. Harry smiled at her picture, just like he had for the boy's. She seemed to give off an aura of friendliness, even in paper form. Harry had an image of the two of them brewing a potion in a bathroom. The fire-headed boy was with them. Harry knew by his drawing that the potion was Polyjuice. Harry's eyes scrolled to the next picture set.  
  
The redheaded girl. Harry's heart swelled when he saw her. She looked like an angel to him. Harry felt like hugging the parchment piece. This was his largest gallery of pictures. Pictures of her unconcous on the ground, a diary at her side. Him swinging a sword to fend off a giant snake. (Harry had no idea why he put that picture in that category but felt it fit there.) There were pictures of just her face and pictures of her reading. There were so many different pictures of her and Harry loved them all.  
  
Harry got the undeniable urge to draw again. Harry got a quill and ink and began to sketch.  
  
**with Voldemort**  
  
"Master. We did as you asked. There are no surviving Giants or Goblins in all of England. No remaining Muggles either. Casualties are high, the injury list is seemingly endless. However the day is ours." Lucius Malfoy commented  
  
"Excellent. Have all my children that remain sweep England. In a week's time, we move on Hogwarts. Kill all the Muggles. Capture all the wizards and witches. Bring everything of value, magical or Muggle to me. Assign those who are not needed in the sweep to build my fortress. Go my child. The world will be pure before too long." Commented the snakelike voice of the dark lord  
  
"Yes, master." Lucius replied before disapparating  
  
"Finally evil has prevailed." And for the first time since he was human, Voldemort smiled.  
  
**with Harry**  
  
Harry set down his quill and admired his work. There was a man, he had shaggy black hair and a maniacal grin. He had a series of pictures following him. The next showed the man growing hair and his fingers shortening. The next picture had the man's body growing smaller and his nose and mouth turning into a more dog-like face. The fourth showed a large shaggy black dog.  
  
Harry knew this man and loved him. Not the love he felt for the red-haired girl. But a love nonetheless. Perhaps this was his father? Harry dismissed that. He knew not why, but he did.  
  
Harry heard the sound of a fully armored man climbing he staircase. Harry had his spear/staff drawn instantaneously. After two short knocks, his door opened.  
  
A man clad in reinforced light plate mail that Harry did not recognize was the one who opened the door. His helmet was under his arm and his sword was sheathed.  
  
Harry grinned and lowered his guard.  
  
"Azarel! Is Merlin finally letting me have a go at you?" Harry asked, excitement in his voice  
  
"Yes, young warrior. He is. Hurry up and get your armor on. He won't wait long." Azarel replied before turning heel and leaving.  
  
Harry moved as fast as he could, pulling on his own set of plate mail (a dark but quite metallic looking green color) and attached white billowing cape across his back. Grabbing his spear/staff he leaped out the window, slowing his fall with a bit of magic and hurried off into the courtyard.  
  
Merlin and Azarel were already there.  
  
Neither of them said anything. Azarel saluted him and drew his sword. His sword glowed white with a light bluish flame rising from it. Harry pulled his visor mask down and returned the salute. Harry bent his knees and got into stance. Merlin nodded and the fight started.  
  
With ghastly speed the battle was over. Harry was down and the glowing sword was at Harry's throat. Harry's spear/staff was fifteen feet away, sticking out of the ground.  
  
Merlin smiled and Azarel helped him up.  
  
"Now you know what he is capable of, why don't we start with some training exercises?" Merlin asked  
  
Harry agreed and called his spear/staff to him.  
  
First were visual excercises, where Azarel would move about the courtyard at high speed and Harry would try to keep his spear pointed at him. Dodging excercises followed that where Harry had to dodge swings from Azarel's sword weaponless while Merlin launched stunners at him. That was followed by Muggle wrestling, without the ridiculous over dramatized parts. Then came swimming, and as he progressed weights were added.  
  
Training got more difficult as days passed and each lesson was ended with a duel with Azarel.  
  
One fine evening a few weeks later, Harry beat Azarel at wrestling. Shortly afterwards, Azarel pumped up the difficulty on him and he went back to losing again. Apparently Azarel had been holding back, and still was.  
  
Harry received training in every weapon he had ever heard of, and a few he hadn't. Slowly but steadily he was strengthening. Someday, his time would come. He would recover all his memories and go out in the world. He would fix it all and put it back the way it should be. 


	7. Ginny's Story

Where in the World is Harry James Potter Chapter 7: Ginny's story  
  
Ginny awoke in her hiding place. She had been tracking and stalking, sometimes killing Death Eaters for weeks. She had even eavesdropped on more than a few Death Eater meetings. She had quite a few possessions now. She had to apparate three times to get everything. She lived in a giant Muggle clock tower named Big Ben now, so she didn't have to move anymore, but kept everything important packed just in case. She had a large supply of food and clothing. She had a few things from the Burrow before Death Eaters destroyed it including family pictures clothing and spell books. She searched #4 Privet Drive's ruins and came out with Harry's trunk. Now with an invisibility cloak at her disposal she was even harder to track.  
  
She could Apparate now and had most of the things Diagon Alley had to offer including a few animals from Eyelop's all the useful books she could find from Flourish and Blott's as well as all the ones she could get from Knockturn Alley.  
  
The entire canned goods area of seven Muggle grocery stores had been put into a magically expanded trunk and made feather light. She had all she needed. All the dark arts tricks of Knockturn Alley, all the normal spells of Diagon Alley two Firebolts from Quality Quidditch supplies and everything useful she found in the ministry.  
  
Hogwarts was safe and she was as well. She was responsible for the deaths of fifteen Death Eaters and had found a loophole and put the Fidelius charm on herself. Life was good and life was busy. She was lonely though. She missed Harry and her family dearly.  
  
Many times she cursed herself for her outburst at Hogwarts. It was too late for that now. She only had two purposes in life. One: Find Harry. Two: Kill Death Eaters. Survival wasn't on that list, but was a bit of a perk.  
  
Ginny thought back on her most recent kill.  
  
**flashback**  
  
She lay low in the tall grass, Omnioculars in hand, invisibility cloak across her back as she watched him.  
  
Him. Peter Pettigrew. The man with the silver hand. He had caused Harry many problems in the past and was the reason he had no family.  
  
Gritting her teeth, she continued to watch him. Wormtail raised his wand and blasted a Muggle house to pieces.  
  
Ginny cursed and drew her wand. She got an idea and grinned. She drew the cloak tight around herself and stood.  
  
She cast an eye changing spell on herself to make her eyes green. An odd thought hit her. It was Halloween night. Exactly fifteen years after Harry's parents were killed. She cast an echoing charm on her voice, followed by a voice altering charm. Smiling, she walked towards Wormtail.  
  
"Peter, Peter, Peter." She said, her voice seeming to come from all directions "How *nice to see you again."  
  
"L-L-Lily?" Peter asked into the wrong direction "B-b-but you're dead. No. You ARE dead. This is just my imagination." He said convincing himself  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
"If I'm part of your imagination, look behind you." She said, tossing off the cloak.  
  
Reluctantly, Peter turned. His eyes grew to the size of saucers as he struggled to speak.  
  
"Don't you know Peter? Fifteen years after you die, you are allowed to come to life for awhile to settle some business you have leftover. James thought I best I finished this off while he talked to our dear Harry."  
  
"But-but. No! He's dead! So are you!" Wormtail yelled  
  
"Wrong. I am very much alive at this moment. So is Harry. Polyjuice. He has been in your inner circle watching for months now." Ginny replied "I would let you touch me to prove it, but I don't want to have physical contact with you except to end your life." She made an evil grin  
  
Wormtail dropped to his knees and began to cry.  
  
"I-it really is you isn't it? I'm so sorry Lily! I was scared. I thought if I told him where you were he'd let me free. I am so sorry! Please." he trailed off, sobbing  
  
"Now now Peter." Ginny said placing her hand on his shoulder "If you honestly renounce Voldemort right now, I will put in a good word for you in Heaven. They will let you in." Ginny replied  
  
"I-I renou-renounce V-v-v-Voldemort now." Wormtail sputtered "I renounce the dark and renounce all the sins I have committed against all of the world. Wizard and Muggle. Please forgive me."  
  
"Thank you Peter." Ginny said, smiling sweetly "Avada Kedavra"  
  
**back to the present**  
  
She would gradually weaken the Death Eaters, even if it meant her life.  
  
"You know?" Lily asked James "I really like her."  
  
"Me too Lily. Me too." 


	8. Azarel's Story

Where in the World is Harry James Potter? Chapter 8: Azarel's story  
  
Nearly a year after Harry had vanished from the Wizarding world, Harry was called down to the courtyard, without his armor or spear/staff. As usual, Harry admired his drawings before jumping out the window of the tall tower. Harry knew he had been fighting Azarel at somewhere near his true power now, and presently that level was at least twice what it was when they first started dueling.  
  
Merlin and Azarel were there.  
  
"Harry? We need to talk." Merlin said in a let's-get-to-business tone  
  
"I didn't exactly tell you the entire truth about me." Azarel said, his pale face showing no emotion like usual.  
  
Azarel raised his hands in the air and stretched. There was a sound similar to knuckle cracking mixed with cloth being ripped as large feathery wings, eight feet log each popped out of his back. His eyes lost their usual watery blue color and turned white, the pupil disappearing. As he spoke, his voice seemed to linger around and had an authorative quality to it. He told his story.  
  
**Azarel's POV years ago**  
  
I am an Angel. An Arch-Angel to be specific. I was general of Heaven's army. I was revered and respected. If God ever were to step down, I would have been the next in line.  
  
Hell had enough of sitting back and watching, and decided to take the world you live in today. Thousands of Deamons, monsters, dead and even Satan himself came out of hell to take earth. It was to be his new stronghold.  
  
Naturally, it was my job to mobilize my forces against them. The minions of hell brought forth pestilence and death across the land, destroying the great race of creatures that roamed the planet.  
  
Seas boiled. The sky rained fire. The land blackened, and the Angels of Heaven battled the creatures of hell.  
  
Many brave warriors fell during that war, but Hell was pushed back. That only made them more determined to win earth from us. Within a few months, mortal time, they had reopened a gateway to hell and released chaos upon the earth yet again.  
  
Satan was determined to either win, or die trying. Every last Angel and deamon, Monster and dead were either banished or slaughtered.  
  
It was me and Satan, right in the middle of the continent. With zeal, cunning and honor, I fought him. He with his whip, me with my sword.  
  
With the mighty force of our powers clashing cracked the continents. Years our battle lasted, yet it might have been only moments. I injured him then. Pierced his stomach. In a fury, he fled to hell, banishing me into the mortal realm for eternity. I have remained here ever since.  
  
**end Azarel's flashback**  
  
"Is there any way to send you home?" Harry asked after a long, stunned silence.  
  
"I was just getting to that. You're sharper than you look, mortal." Azarel replied  
  
"And?" Harry asked impatiently  
  
"And, I have to be defeated by a mortal in hand to hand combat while I fight as hard as I possibly can." Azarel replied grimly  
  
In the time following, Harry trained more diligently than before, Inlcluding strength training, (pushing boulders) endurance training, ( being hit by Merlin's Crutatius curse repeatedly) concentration training (singing one song while Merlin, Azarel and a few magical mouths sung different ones) and speed training (running, in his armor, carrying Azarel in his armor while Azarel held weights.  
  
Harry would do what he could, and nothing else. Azarel deserved to return to Heaven, despite the belief of Satan. 


	9. status report

Where in the World is Harry James Potter? Chapter 9: status report  
  
**with Voldemort**  
  
"Malfoy! Yearly status report! NOW!" Voldemort demanded  
  
"Yes master." Lucius answered and gathered a long roll of parchment and began to read.  
  
"Two hundred and eleven casualties since the Disappearance of Harry Potter. One hundred and eight in the scourging of the giant/goblin alliance. Two due to loyalty problems. Thirteen in an attempt on Hogwarts. Twenty-three against the Muggle military. The sixty-five remaining have been disappearing randomly all across England. We suspect Dumbledore left behind a large crew of Aurors and unspeakables."  
  
"I was under the impression that you had cleared England of all possible threats." Voldemort left the sentence hanging  
  
"We have been searching for them Master. They don't seem to be there. We have 24 hour surveilance over the ministry and Hogwarts. They're not coming from there. We searched the entire country. Unless they're all staying individually or are invisible, they're just not here."  
  
Invisibly, Ginny giggled as she watched them. She knew Harry was still alive somewhere. She would find him soon. No matter how many death eaters it took.  
  
**With Harry**  
  
Harry jumped and rolled as the dragon he was training against had blown fire at him. Harry ducked behind a large rock to formulate a plan. Harry leaned against the rock.  
  
Big mistake, the dragon was blowing fire at the backside of it. Harry saw the rock shake and crack. The dragon was hitting it. Most likely with it's tail. That was it! Rocks! With a twirl of his staff, the boulder was flying rapidly at the dragon. With a snap, the dragon's left front leg was hit with the boulder. The dragon transferred it's weight from that foot and raised it's tail, scorpion-like waiting for the rock to fly at it again. The boulder came in for another hit. Harry pulled it under the dragon's tail and it scored a hit, punching straight through the right wing.  
  
The dragon roared, and then noticed something. The boy's staff. The boulder was moving where the boy put his staff. With a burst of flame, Harry had to roll out of the way, dropping his boulder. It was reduced to gravel upon impact with the ground. He needed a new plan. It took him nearly five seconds to make one. A really good one.  
  
Harry raised his arms and staff skywards, and instantly saw a bright light. He knew what he was doing. He was transforming himself. After ten seconds or so of searing pain, his new body was complete. He was now a gigantic duck.  
  
By gigantic, I mean big enough to eat the dragon. Harry struck, and the dragon was dead. He returned to his human state, to see what his score was.  
  
"How long?" Harry asked, jogging over to Merlin and Azarel  
  
"Eleven minutes, eighteen seconds. A new record on your part." Was Merlin's reply, Merlin waved his staff, and the large floating stopwatch disappeared.  
  
"I however, do not need to transform into a giant duck to kill a dragon." Azarel pointed  
  
"That's because you can't turn into a giant duck. You have to do it the hard way." Harry started popping various joints all across his body as he said this.  
  
"You sound cocky. Maybe me beating you in a race will fix that." Azarel responded his voice trickling with angelic power.  
  
"In your dreams, Pigeonback." Azarel had already taken flight.  
  
Merlin braced himself. This was going to hurt.  
  
"3.2.1.GO!" He announced  
  
Angel and Wizard launched themselves forward.  
  
Azarel was raising his altitude so he could dive at the last moment.  
  
Harry was pulling magic from his staff to speed his feet up. Harry magically lengthened his legs. He painfully turned his feet into hooves, increasing his speed immensely.  
  
He was a hundred yards from the stable. Azarel was about twenty behind him. Azarel was about to dive. Sixty yards left. Harry magically lightened his body and manipulated the wind to give him a bit of a push. Forty yards left. Harry Started making invisible walls in the air, to slow Azarel down. Thirty yards. Azarel started a steep dive and began to gain on Harry.  
  
Harry used the idea from Muggle spaceships to launch himself forward with fire. Twenty yards. Harry was moving so fast he was having to push himself downwards with wind to keep himself from taking off. Ten yards. Then five. Harry's hand touched the stable door one hundredth of a second before Azarel's. Harry was moving so fast however, he knocked himself through the stable wall. Harry dropped to the ground face first.  
  
The boom was enormous. Harry bet that Australia could hear it. He had moved so fast, he broke he sound barrier. The stable crumbled from the force. Merlin pulled himself out of the dimension just in time, The cave the dragon had been in had caved in and the rubble was headed that way fast. Grass was uprooted. A few small tornadoes went off in different directions and tree branches went flying off.  
  
Then it stopped. Merlin stepped back into this world, the rocks fell to the ground and the tornadoes dissapated. Harry groaned. He would have to build Merlin a new stable.  
  
END! 


	10. hope

Where in the world is Harry James Potter?  
  
Chapter 10: Hope  
  
Ginny walked through the ruined streets of London. It was night, cold and she was in the middle of a thunderstorm. The worst of it was she still needed food. Canned supplies were tiring, and she wanted candy or something sweet at the very least. If she killed a Death Eater on the way, well that would be a perk.  
  
At last she came to a car with keys in it. She ducked inside, turned on the heat, started it, and headed to the one supermarket with working freezers.  
  
She parked the car in shopping cart pavilion (so it wasn't easily visible) and walked towards the market. She had several reasons for not apparating. Mainly, Death Eaters usually turned up at the location she was headed, meaning they could detect it. For another, it was a royal pain to apparate while water was pouring from the sky like a faucet, For a third, she did not like the feeling of her molecules being pulled apart and put back together.  
  
She walked into the store, five carts trailing her magically. She didn't bother with turning on the lights, because she knew this store like the back of her hand. She gathered various items and levitated them into the cart. About halfway through her filling her second cart, she heard voices. She strained her hearing to listen.  
  
"That wizard is in here somewhere. We know. We followed him, and our entire group is accounted for. That means it's one of them Death Eaters." One man said  
  
"There is a possibility it is a survivor from our side. Boss says he wants all wizards and witches brought in alive. We follow orders. Squad move out." The obvious leader responded  
  
'I know that voice.' Ginny thought  
  
"Aye Cap'n."  
  
"Roger Roger." "You got it."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Ginny counted the voices. Six different voices, including the leader. 'Where was that voice from?' Ginny wondered  
  
'What the hell. If I know him, I might get something else to use against Voldemort.'  
  
"Don't shoot!" Ginny called out, standing on top of the shelf to make herself visible "I give up."  
  
Three soldiers came rushing over, all three carrying various Muggle guns. In about ten seconds six guns and a wand were trained on her.  
  
"I knew I recognized your voice!" Ginny exclaimed "Oliver Wood. Most obsessed Quidditch Captain Gryffindor's ever seen. I remember you from, Hogwarts."  
  
"Weasley? Ginny right?" Wood asked  
  
"You've named me. Nice little hit squad you're running. Can I stay at your base awhile? I have a feeling Death Eaters have a rough idea of where I'm making camp. I don't really want to lead them to my home." Ginny said  
  
"Well. I'm not the boss. I can't make that type of decision but I can take you to him if you like." Wood replied  
  
"Lead on 'Captain.'" The squad chuckled at her belittlement of their squad leader. Ginny jumped from the shelf to the floor.  
  
The crew drove in Ginny's "borrowed" car back to base  
  
**With Harry**  
  
"Ok Harry, Time to test your stealth. You ready?" Merlin asked  
  
"Yeah. Doesn't matter if I wasn't though. I'd be going anyway." Harry responded with a grin  
  
"Your objectives are simple. Sneak into the castle, Rescue the illusion prisoner of me from the dungeons, do not let anyone sound the alarm, plant the bomb (he indicates a black box about the size of a phone book) in a place it won't be found, and escape before it explodes. Anything to add Merlin?" Azarel debriefed  
  
"No transforming." Merlin responded  
  
"Good idea, no transformations under any circumstance. Any questions?" Azarel asked  
  
"Yeah. What castle?" Harry asked, looking bored  
  
"That castle." Azarel answered pointing at an illusory castle that had not been there moments before. "Good luck."  
  
Harry gasped.  
  
This geological wonder would not be a cakewalk, with or without transformations.  
  
**With Ginny**  
  
Oliver parked the car in front of a large department store. Ginny looked skywards and read the sign. It read Mal-Wart. Clearly the windstorm that came through a few days ago played with the letters a bit. Nevertheless, it was quite funny.  
  
Oliver led them through the store. The soldiers split off to find items of their fancy.  
  
"So Oliver." Ginny said as she grabbed a pillow from the shelf "Are you the only wizard in this group?"  
  
Oliver hesitated before speaking mainly because his mouth was full of M&M's.  
  
"Nope. Our leader's one. It's about five Muggles to every Wizard. Not very many women either. You'll be welcomed with open arms and parted lips." Oliver smirked  
  
Within seconds Oliver was flat on his back on the ground. Ginny's wand was at his throat.  
  
"Shut up." Ginny said  
  
Oliver nodded  
  
Soundlessly he lead her into the back room and took her past the large group of soldiers, to the leader. Ginny's eyes widened with shock. It was Dumbledore. 


	11. Breaking and Entering

Where in the world is Harry James Potter  
  
Chapter 11: Breaking and entering  
  
Harry floated invisibly above the castle admiring the wonder beneath him. It was a massive fortress of granite and steel. The windows were bulletproof glass and had bars over them. The only gateway was a maze made of unbreakable mirrors and a steel roof.  
  
Harry had seen a few guards with laser rifles, which (obviously) weren't invented yet. Merlin had pulled this place from time someplace. Harry landed in front of he maze and began his inward progress.  
  
There was an immediate fork. By examining the road closely, he found a small tire mark. He needed to go left. Harry came upon a guard after a minute or so of walking. The guard was clad completely in a black stretchy jumpsuit made of an unrecognizable material. His helmet was removed and he was enjoying a cigarette. Harry moved silently and gave him a swift kick to the backside of his skull.  
  
Unconsciousness was immediate. The man buckled and Harry took his key card and laser rifle. Harry spotted some grenade-like objects on the man's belt. Harry stuffed those in his pockets just for good measure. Harry continued onwards a few turns and saw a group of five guards via the mirrored walls. Harry's first thought was using one of the grenades but remembered how close he was to them. They'd make too much noise anyway.  
  
Harry settled on the laser rifle. Harry aimed at the mirror, lined up his shot and fired.  
  
Zap! Right behind the kneecap of the first guard. Harry squeezed off two more shots before the other guards had time to react. They scored on the hands of the injured guard.  
  
Laser fire was coming back now. Thankfully, nothing near him. ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! Harry returned fire two of his shots hit one of the guard's laser rifle, causing him to drop it, and the third grazed his temple, rendering him unconscious. Harry heard the clang clang clang of a grenade being thrown.  
  
Instantaneously, there was a fireball. And there was Harry with three more grenades in his pocket.  
  
**With Ginny**  
  
"P-professor Dumbledore?" Ginny stuttered  
  
"Yes, and no." He responded in his understanding voice "I am a Professor, and my last name is Dumbledore but I'm not the Dumbledore you're thinking of."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked  
  
"What I mean, is I am Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus is my brother." The wizard replied  
  
Ginny began noticing the subtle differences across him. The school headmaster had a longer bumpier nose. Aberforth's however, had more of a cherubic round look to it. There were many of the subtle differences, few of which were very noticable.  
  
"So.where are all the Wizards from? I thought all the Wizards and Witches were at Hogwarts or dead." Ginny asked  
  
"These, are the wizards from Azkaban. The rest of them are Halfbloods or Muggleborns who refused to leave their Muggle family members behind." Aberforth answered patiently  
  
"Wait. What were the Wizards doing in Azkaban?" Ginny asked  
  
"Well. I was a prisoner who was left to rot when the Death Eaters swept through. As for the others, they were the Aurors stationed there." Aberforth responded  
  
"Azkaban wasn't supposed to have on-duty Aurors there. The only ones there were to take the prisoners to trials." Ginny replied  
  
"Ahh. That is where you're wrong. Ever since Sirius Black's escape, they kept a few there. Besides, who do you think made the food? You don't honestly think that there were big Dementors swooping in with food trays do you?" Aberforth replied  
  
"You know. that DOES sound a bit ludicrous. And the Muggles?" Ginny inquired  
  
"Well, some of our Wizards and Witches were prisoners. They were just left behind by Death Eaters. That means they weren't allied. Those that survived the Death Eater siege let us free and we went off to find a safe place to stay. The Muggles are the remains of the local military. Apparently, they were leaderless, abandoned by the outside world and their radio connections shut down. They joined us because we had food and shelter and they didn't. We came across this place and moved in." Aberforth finished  
  
"So that's it huh? Can I ask why you were imprisoned in the first place?" Ginny asked  
  
"I practiced improper charms on a goat." He replied sheepishly "So why are you here? Or rather, why aren't you at Hogwarts?" Aberforth asked  
  
Ginny told her story  
  
"Well. You're welcome to join us. We can retrieve your things from the clock tower tomorrow." Aberforth offered  
  
"That's good. I could do with some human company for awhile." Ginny replied  
  
END! 


	12. A Plan

Where in the World is Harry James Potter  
  
Chapter 12: A plan  
  
The world was dark. THERE! A speck of light, slowly the light grew, swallowing the darkness. Slowly the place he was gained shape and color. There were people around him. Lots of them. All of which looked vaguely familiar.  
  
The most familiar of them were a woman with red hair, a man with black hair, and a blond boy around his age.  
  
"Harry." The blond said "Thank you for returning my body. I am glad it eased my parents grief some."  
  
"Son. Good to see you again." Said the man with black hair  
  
"Harry. You're growing up excellently." Said the woman  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked looking at the three people before him "I know I've seen you before but don't know where."  
  
The three looked at each other.  
  
"You're not ready to be here yet. Go. Return to the world." Said a voice that came from nowhere.  
  
The blond, red head and the man with black hair faded out. Harry was being pulled away from them as though he was in a giant vacuum. His conciseness faded and all was black.  
  
**With Ginny**  
  
Ginny ran into Aberforth's Office as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Ginny shouted "I found a perfect plan!"  
  
Aberforth spun around in his chair.  
  
"Well, considering the success of your last plan, I suppose we'll just have to do it." Aberforth replied (Ginny's last plan caught five Death Eaters which were questioned under Veritiserum before being killed giving the group lots of useful information.)  
  
Ginny smiled. "OK, Here's how it works. We pretend Harry is on our side."  
  
"That's it? How?" Aberforth asked  
  
"Quite simple. I figured out from our last bit of information that we have the same amount of people as the Death Eaters. In fact we Actually have eleven more. I figure that if I put an advanced transfiguration spell on myself to make me look like Harry and we call ourselves Potter's Army. If I get myself seen as Harry a couple of times, then they'll think I'm Harry. Along with that, I designed a mark. One like Voldemort's except it's a red lion with a lightning bolt scar. What do you think?" Ginny asked  
  
Aberforth's eyes widened  
  
"Th-that's brilliant. Teach me the mark and I'll teach it to our entire group. As of right now, we are Potter's Army. You and Wood go find some uniforms for us. This war is as good as won." Aberforth announced "Davies! Gather everyone. We have a plan to discuss."  
  
**With Harry**  
  
Harry found himself lying flat on his back in the exact place he had been when the grenade went off. Harry noticed the air started to look different a few feet away. It was an odd sight. Sort of like looking through a thin sheet of water at the rest of the world.  
  
There was a circle of junk around him right after where the distortion started. He examined the junk. It was weird things such as remnants of grenades, corpses of people bullets and a junked car.  
  
It suddenly hit him what the distortion was. It was a shield. He had subconsciously created it to protect himself. The junked car meant someone had tried to run him over, the bullets meant the people who occupied this base had tried to shoot him with every weapon imaginable and the corpses meant some troops tried to walk through the shield. Harry shook his head at their stupidity. Harry got up and walked towards the fortress.  
  
He rounded the corner and encountered a solid two-foot thick steel wall. Harry sighed and pointed two fingers at it in the form of a gun. A yellow beam shot out from his fingers and cut through the steel like it was butter. Slowly the wall got hotter and hotter until it was visibly glowing. Harry stopped melting the wall and started freezing it. Then he heated it again then he froze it again. He repeated the process several times before the steel cracked like glass and there was a hole big enough for him to go through.  
  
Harry looked around. There were no guards around. Harry mentally slapped himself. Of course there wouldn't be any. Nobody expected him or anyone to be able to cut through two-foot thick steel. Harry reached the gateway to the castle and sighed. Why plant a bomb to destroy the building? They didn't need to die. There wasn't a reason to do this. Harry reluctantly drew his staff blade and walked through the unguarded entrance. Why was it always him who had to do these things.  
  
**With Ginny**  
  
Ginny looked at herself in the mirror and saw her new Harry-disguise. It was good to see Harry again, even though it was just an illusion. Ginny shook away the tears and walked out of the dressing room. Tomorrow night they would strike the Lestrange Mansion. Ginny hoped that luck was with them, because they would surely need it.  
  
**With Harry**  
  
Harry carried the dummy Azarel over his shoulder as he flew out of the massive fortress. Harry looked at his watch.  
  
"Six.Five.Four.Three.Two.One." He counted the seconds  
  
There was a loud explosion in the building and waves were shooting in all directions. Thankfully there would be no casualties. Harry had "accidentally" pressed the fire alarm on his way out.  
  
Harry set the dummy Azarel down by the freshly built stable and flew in through his bedroom window. Harry collapsed into his bed and fell asleep instantly. Ha didn't even take off his armor.  
  
**With Ginny**  
  
Ginny sat in the farthest seat from the front of the planning and paid little attention to whatever Aberforth was saying. She already knew what they were to do. Now it was only a matter of getting a good night of sleep and doing it.  
  
Everyone was now in the new Potter's Army suits. Red pants, Gold shirt, with a Red Cloak with a Gryffindor lion on the backside and boots.  
  
Ginny excused herself from the session and went to bed. She needed sleep more than anyone else, and sitting in on something she had created wasn't helping her get any. Ginny hopped into the bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day.  
  
END!  
  
REVIEW! 


	13. Out of the Cauldron and into Snape's pot...

A/n: this chapter will have a lot of POV switching, and is most likely going to be short. Sorry, but that's how it has to go.  
  
Where in the World is Harry James Potter? Chapter Thirteen: out of the cauldron, and into Snape's potion class  
  
Harry awoke the next morning achy and sore. He decided it was time for him to soak in the hot spring. (Note: I don't think Europe has much geothermal activity, so I'm saying it's a regular spring that's magically heated.) He grabbed his swimming clothes and flew himself out the window towards the spring.  
  
After a long soak, Harry flew into his room. Today was Saturday, That meant it was time to duel with Azarel again. He slipped into his armor and grabbed his staff blade. (Note: His staff has a spear point at one end and an axe head at the other. I believe the proper name of it is a Bardiche.)  
  
Harry finished his morning stretches and waited. Harry loved dueling with Azarel. Especially now that Azarel wasn't holding back. It just felt.Good to fight him.  
  
**With Ginny**  
  
Ginny reviewed the plan in her head. Six soldiers would sneak up on the Lestrange mansion and toss grenades into each of the upper floor windows while the rest of the troop would encircle the building and close in when the grenades detonated. It was a perfect plan, assuming Voldemort wasn't there. If Voldemort was there, well. it would explain why they had a tank with them.  
  
Ginny turned and engaged Oliver in some sort of conversation. It was going to be a long drive.  
  
**With Harry**  
  
After waiting for Azarel for two hours, Harry went inside to see what was up. Turns out Azarel and Merlin were scrounging at the ministry building. Harry sighed and changed from his armor to his work clothes. This meant he had to do his morning chores. Harry pocketed a rejuvenation potion, just to make sure he wasn't too tired for the fight when it came. Which would be about three in the afternoon. With a groan, Harry went to work.  
  
**With Ginny**  
  
Sitting in the back of a pickup was killer, especially when you had been riding for three and-a-half-hours. So naturally, Ginny (In her Harry disguise) agreed to drive for awhile.  
  
Ginny put her foot all the way down on the gas. Raucous cheers came from the truck bed, including repeated chants of "Floor it! Floor it!"  
  
What else was she to do? She floored it.  
  
**With Harry**  
  
Harry cursed under his breath. Nobody had cleaned anything in his absence. Cleaning up after pigs was already a pain in the ass. Now imagine it being left undone for a few days. Not a pretty sight.  
  
Hours later, Azarel arrived. Harry got himself ready instantly. Soon they were both standing outside in full armor. Azarel's hammer sparkling with Holy strength, Harry's Bardiche glowing with Magical might. Merlin waved his staff and the battle began  
  
**With Ginny**  
  
The Lestrange manor was now in plain sight, so Ginny stopped the truck. The other trucks and the tank stopped as well. Sunset was only a few minutes away. Everyone got out of whatever vehicle they were in and arranged themselves at strategic points around the large house. Concealment charms were cast upon the vehicles and people. Now, all they had to do was wait.  
  
**With Harry**  
  
Steel clashed on steel as Harry and Azarel exchanged blows. So far, it seemed an even match. Azarel's sword swung at Harry's head. Harry sidestepped and thrust his spear-point at Azarel's throat. Azarel grabbed just above the head and pulled, sending Harry at him. That was just what Harry had wanted. Harry propelled himself at Azarel and slammed his shoulder into the center of Azarel's chest, knocking the angel down and sending his sword flying. Azarel knocked away Harry's spear leaving them both unarmed. Harry however, was standing, Azarel was not. Harry leaped on top of Azarel and started pummeling him, Raining blows on his angelic body. Azarel pulled his feet between him and Harry and kicked upwards, sending Harry off of him. Azarel used that time to pull himself up. There was only one problem, Harry had his staff-blade back and was standing over him. Harry had won, fair and square.  
  
"You've won Harry." Azarel told him "Now I can go home."  
  
**With Ginny**  
  
Ginny watched the six soldiers sneak up the hill. She watched them find windows. She watched each soldier toss two grenades into their chosen window. Ginny watched them explode. Then Ginny watched the mansion fall to the ground in ruins. Then Ginny gasped. She saw none other than Lord Voldemort emerge from the ruins. He looked pissed.  
  
**With Harry**  
  
Azarel's spirit began to leave his body, but he continued to talk to Harry.  
  
"You have freed me from my eternal curse, and for that, I will grant one favor to you, so long as it is within my power." Azarel's voice rumbled  
  
Harry thought for a moment before answering,  
  
"I want to remember. I want to remember everything." Harry replied  
  
END! 


	14. The battle of Lestrange Manor

A/n: I think that I'm going to end this one soon. Two or three chapters I think. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**With Harry**  
  
Azarel's spirit began to leave his body, but he continued to talk to Harry.  
  
"You have freed me from my eternal curse, and for that, I will grant one favor to you, so long as it is within my power." Azarel's voice rumbled  
  
Harry thought for a moment before answering,  
  
"I want to remember. I want to remember everything." Harry replied  
  
**With Ginny**  
  
Ginny watched the six soldiers sneak up the hill. She watched them find windows. She watched each soldier toss two grenades into their chosen window. Ginny watched them explode. Then Ginny watched the mansion fall to the ground in ruins. Then Ginny gasped. She saw Lord Voldemort emerge from the ruins. He looked pissed.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The battle of Lestrange Manor  
  
**With Harry**  
  
"Wish granted. Goodbye Harry, I hope you find your friends well. Goodbye Merlin, my time with you has been quite enjoyable." Azarel's last words came, as he faded out.  
  
A bright light flashed, and Harry's memories returned.  
  
"Let's take the cup together."  
  
"Me dad's a Muggle, me mum's a Witch."  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"Shove up Dursley, You great prune."  
  
"Goodbye, Friend of Hagrid."  
  
"Mum? Have you seen my Jumper?"  
  
"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"  
  
"Oh! You're doing magic? Let's see it then."  
  
"Not Slytherin eh? Well, if you're sure."  
  
"The youngest Seeker in a century."  
  
"Riddikulus!"  
  
"Let's match the power of Salazar Slytherin to the great Harry Potter"  
  
Harry's flashbacks stopped and Harry pulled himself off the ground where he had fallen. Harry knew now that he had to leave. The world needed him.  
  
Harry called to his horse and picked up his staff. He rode off into the night without a backward glance.  
  
**With Ginny**  
  
Bullets and curses were flying everywhere. Voldemort had some kind of magical barrier around him so all of the attacks came nowhere near him.  
  
Slowly but surely Voldemort was killing off all of her soliders. With several loud cracks, Death Eaters appeared behind Voldemort and began to help.  
  
"We're going to need a miracle to pull this one off." Ginny muttered as she cast another curse in Voldemort's direction.  
  
The curse glanced off Voldemort's shield. It did have an after effect though, Voldemort turned her way.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" The dark lord yelled "CAPTURE HARRY POTTER!"  
  
Ginny's eyes widened as about fifty Death Eaters turned in her direction.  
  
**With Harry**  
  
Harry reached the top of a fairly large hill and looked around. Then something caught his eye. There seemed to be a battle going on. Harry rushed toward it, Urging Whirlwind to move faster.  
  
**With Ginny**  
  
Stunning spells came at her like bees out of a hive. Without thinking she set up a shield and started pouring power into it. It would hold for awhile anyway.  
  
'Maybe the others could have time to retreat.' Ginny thought  
  
Missile launchers, Sniper rifles, the tank, and a couple mortars went off simultaneously. Several Death Eaters fell. Maybe they were still in after all.  
  
"Thank Goodness for Muggle Artillery." Ginny muttered  
  
**With Harry**  
  
Whirlwind rode faster and faster, miles were passing like seconds. At the top of a hill about a quarter mile away from the battle, he stopped and watched.  
  
**With Ginny**  
  
Ginny braced herself and put more magic into her shield. Stunners bounced off, Disarming spells glanced to the side as though it was nothing, but the shield was still weakening. Ginny pumped more magic into the spell, when she noticed something. Her body was turning back into her own.  
  
'Well. crap. Looks like they figure me out.' Ginny thought  
  
Ginny forced more magic into her shield. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a man on a horse crest the top of the hill.  
  
**With Harry**  
  
"Muggles and Wizards working together? Weird. That's Voldemort, and those are all Death Eaters. That means I'm on the side of the people in Gryffindor Colors." Harry said to himself "Why are all the Death Eater curses going at just one person? My god. That looks like me. Well, me before my training. I used to have no muscle. Huh? The other me is changing. Who is that?"  
  
Harry wondered who that was. When it finally hit him, it was too late. The other him had taken a curse and gone down.  
  
"GINNY!" Harry yelled and rode full speed towards the battle  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/n: I really am the master of cliffhangers. Review, or I'll go to Europe without updating and you won't get to see the next chapter until March. We wouldn't want that now would we? ::evil grin:: 


	15. Castle Macnair

A/n: Nine reviews are good enough I suppose. Here we go.  
  
Where in the World is Harry James Potter? Chapter 15: Castle Macnair  
  
**With Harry**  
  
Harry's voice got pretty much everyone's attention. Harry realized then that he had yelled Ginny's name louder than he had intended to. (Ginny didn't hear him, she was out cold.) The battle paused as everyone turned towards the source of the voice. Everyone knew the voice. It was what Ginny's voice sounded like while under her disguise. Members of the army cheered, Death Eaters grimaced and Voldemort bore a look of pure hatred across his snakelike face.  
  
"We will meet again Potter!" Voldemort cackled in the typical bad guy way  
  
Voldemort, and two Death Eaters disapparated with loud cracking sounds. Harry knew no way of tracking apparition, so he turned the tides of the battle in Potter's army's direction by fighting with them. Within minutes, the remaining Death eaters were either dead, captured, or running away. Harry turned back to the people in red. Every single one of them looked utterly shocked at his display of raw power. Harry looked across the tired faces of the Wizard/Muggle alliance to find somebody he knew.  
  
"Harry?" Asked a voice from behind him "Harry is it really you?"  
  
Harry turned cautiously.  
  
"Oliver?" Harry asked "Good to see you. Any idea where they took Ginny?"  
  
"Not one. If you can accompany us back to base, Aberforth can tell you." Oliver responded  
  
"Very well. Give me directions and I can get you anywhere in the UK within the hour." Harry offered  
  
"Bull. Not even Dumbledore can pull a stunt like that." Oliver said "You say you will get fifty people and all their weaponry and a tank to anywhere in the UK in less than an hour? Can't be done."  
  
"I never said I was taking the tank. Besides, that one's beyond repair." Harry replied "So where am I taking you people?"  
  
"The Wal Mart, just north of London." Oliver told him  
  
"OK. Give me five minutes to get ready." Harry commanded  
  
"OK." Oliver answered  
  
Harry began to make Harnesses with his staff.  
  
"Oliver! Have all your men slip one of these on!" Harry ordered, tossing Oliver a harness. "After they're done, have them attach it to me."  
  
"OK." Oliver agreed reluctantly.  
  
Harry raised his arms to the sky and felt that familiar pain,,, Moments later, Oliver Wood no longer saw Harry Potter, but in fact he saw a Gigantic Moth. Several of the troops started chuckling. Harry looked to be the mirror image of Mothra. After everyone was safely secured, Harry took flight. After about fifteen minutes of flight, Harry landed in the large parking lot that was Wal Mart. Harry turned himself back, and banished the harnesses.  
  
Then Harry went through his sickening display of popping every last one of his joints, and followed Oliver into the building.  
  
"Harry, we have to talk to Aberforth alone for a bit before you can come in all right?" Oliver asked  
  
"Sure. That's fine. I'll wait here. Harry sat himself in a comfortable chair and waited.  
  
**With Ginny**  
  
Ginny came to with pain across every square inch of her body. Before Ginny opened her eyes, she knew something was wrong. Something sharp and metal was digging into her wrists, and she was Vertical. Ginny opened her eyes, and saw what she expected. A musty, wet, dimly lit dungeon, and she was hanging from chains on the walls. Ginny struggled for a bit, and decided it was no use, and went back to sleep.  
  
**With Harry**  
  
Oliver came out half an hour later with news.  
  
"Harry, Ginny is at Castle Macnair. Voldemort is also present. Not a single one of us has enough energy to come with you and help. I'm sorry, and good luck." Oliver announced "That's all he said. Now get! Ginny needs you."  
  
Harry nodded and left the building. He felt his blood start to boil.  
  
'They might be torturing her!' Harry thought angrily  
  
After another painful transformation, Harry was on his way. Who would want to mess with an oversized, enraged Hungarian Horntail?  
  
**With Ginny**  
  
Ginny awoke for the second time to the sound of the door to her room opening and closing. Ginny kept her eyes only slightly open, only enough for her to see. Gregory Goyle, the younger was who was in the room with her. By the way he was trying to move stealthily, Ginny judged he wasn't supposed to be there.  
  
Goyle looked around in a shifty manner. Ginny got a bad feeling, A really bad feeling. However, he did have the keys to the cell and her shackles on his belt. Goyle approached her, and then he reached out and tugged on her pants! Ginny didn't have to think twice to react to the evil little toad. Ginny rammed her knee into his temple, and Goyle fell to the ground, unconcious.  
  
"Evil freak." Ginny muttered angrily. Ginny kicked off her shoes and stretched out her feet. The keys were only inches away, sitting on top of Goyle's belly.  
  
**With Harry**  
  
Harry set loose a gut wrenching fireball at the wooden drawbridge. BOOM! The drawbridge was on fire, and wouldn't be going out for awhile.  
  
'That'll keep them busy.' Harry thought, before landing on top of a Tower, and turning himself into a lion. Nobody wants to mess with a lion. Harry started searching the castle for Ginny.  
  
**With Ginny**  
  
Ginny's big toe stuck through the ring of keys. Slowly, she pulled her feet towards her hands. This was going to be a pain in the arse. Ginny stretched, bent and flexed, but her work paid off. Ginny put the key ring into her right hand, and unlocked her shackles. After slipping her shoes on, Ginny unlocked the door and entered the main Dungeon. All she had to do now was find her way out.  
  
**With Harry**  
  
Harry looked at Macnair's headless corpse, and smiled a cat-like smile. The animal instincts were starting to affect his mind. Harry decided it was best, and turned himself human again. Harry tried room after room, floor after floor. He was having problems finding anyone, let alone Ginny. Harry knew he was out of the tower and into the main castle now, but that didn't stop him from being irritated.  
  
Harry decided that the best route was the least obvious. Harry pushed open the doors to the Ballroom, and got ready to fight.  
  
"So Potter, are you ready to die?" Voldemort's icy snakelike voice filled te room.  
  
END! OK, we have one more chapter, and the epilogue. Hurray, it'll be my second finished fic! 


	16. The Final Chapter

A/n: 20 REVIEWS!?!?! YESSS! ::Celebrates:: Oh, and a million thank yous to HarryGonePunk. Go read his stories here:  
  
And thanks to Coolone007, Summer Walters and Sita the Marshmellow lord, (some of my most frequent reviewers) and to everyone who has reviewed that I didn't mention. (I don't have time to look through for everyone if I wanna finish this chapter and the Epilogue by the 20th)  
  
Another A/n: This chapter is extra long. It is the last chapter after all. It might as well be a finale'.  
  
Chapter sixteen: The Final Chapter (with the exception of the Epilogue)  
  
Harry raised his staff, and didn't respond.  
  
"You need to learn to respect your elders Potter. There aren't any ghosts here to save you now!" Voldemort yelled  
  
Harry just smirked.  
  
"You dare smile at Lord Voldemort? DIE!" Voldemort yelled "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Harry stepped aside and the curse went past him.  
  
"You know? This will be a whole lot less painful if you surrender." Harry taunted  
  
This time Voldemort smirked.  
  
"You really think so?" Voldemort asked "NOW!"  
  
Twenty-five Death Eaters entered the room from different areas.  
  
"You know Potter? I don't feel like surrendering today." Voldemort said with a sneer.  
  
**With Ginny**  
  
Door after door Ginny passed, all of which lead to cells. She needed to find her way out. Ginny opened another door, only instead of finding an empty cell, she found an occupied one.  
  
"Mr. Diggory?" Ginny asked, recognizing the man  
  
**with Harry**  
  
Harry looked at the twenty-six wands pointing at him.  
  
"Shit." Harry muttered  
  
Voldemort grinned at this  
  
"You know Potter? I think you should surrender. It will make this a whole lot less painful." Voldemort said snidely  
  
While Voldemort taunted him, Harry's mind was racing. He needed a plan, and fast. Harry thought for a few seconds longer, before coming up with one.  
  
'This better work, or I'm a dead man.' Harry thought  
  
**With Ginny**  
  
"Huh?" The man on the wall Said "Yeah, I'm Mr. Diggory. You can call me Amos though."  
  
"OK. Lemme get you out of those shackles, and we'll be on our way. Oh! My name's Ginny. Ginny Weasley." Ginny replied, and began to look for the right key.  
  
A minute later, both of them had left the cell and were on their way. Mr. Diggory was moving a bit slower than she was, but she had to check the cells, so they moved at about the same rate. Finally after checking for what seemed like hours, Ginny found the right door. Ginny sat and waited for Mr. Diggory to come.  
  
"Ginny. Go on without me, I need to rest a bit. I'll find my way through later." Mr. Diggory told her.  
  
Reluctantly, she left him and went up the stairs.  
  
**With Harry**  
  
Harry leapt into action. He placed his knife across Voldemort's throat, and backed himself up to a wall.  
  
"Nobody move, or Moldie here gets it." Harry announced  
  
Thankfully for Harry, Voldemort's abnormal transformations made him just the right height to hide behind. It worked quite well.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Harry said, "Stupefy. I really don't like hearing his voice."  
  
Now Voldemort couldn't move. Harry, still did have a problem, but it wasn't as bad as it was.  
  
Harry trained his staff on one of the death eaters and said:  
  
"All of you! Drop your wands."  
  
They agreed, and twenty-five wands fell to the floor.  
  
"YOU!" Harry commanded, pointing at one Death Eater, "Go get Ginny, and bring her back intact. You will have your master back, if you guarantee our safe passage out of here. Deal?" Harry asked  
  
"Deal." Said one of the Death Eaters (Harry thought it was Rookwood, but he wasn't sure)  
  
One of the Death Eaters left the room to fetch Ginny.  
  
**With Ginny**  
  
'Well, what do ya know? It's my wand! I'll leave Diggory's here for him.' Ginny thought as she picked up her wand.  
  
Ginny felt something hard connect with the back of her head. The last thing she saw was a Death Eater standing over her, a brick in his hands.  
  
**With Harry**  
  
Moments later, the Death Eater walked back in with Ginny. She was out cold. Somehow, the Death Eater had gotten a wand, and it was pointed at Ginny's temple.  
  
"So, Potter. You want to deal?" Goyle (senior) said menacingly (he was the one holding Ginny) "That really is a shame. In fact, I really feel like killing her instead. You get to watch her die."  
  
Harry's face lightened a few shades.  
  
"If you hurt her, I'll kill him! I'll kill Voldemort!" Harry shouted, trying to sound threatening  
  
"Bah." Said Rookwood, picking up his wand. The other Death Eaters copied him.  
  
"That's exactly what we want. We've been in need of a better leader for awhile now. In fact, every single one of our master's experiments have been carefully documented. Instead of one Powerful Dark Wizard, You'll have sixty!" Goyle added (Note: These aren't all of the surviving Death Eaters. Ginny's estimate at the Wal-Mart was inaccurate.)  
  
"Ahh! I call your bluff. You need Salazar Slytherin's blood in you for you to be as powerful as he is!" Harry taunted  
  
"That's where you're wrong Potter. Each and every one of us has Slytherin blood in us. After a thousand years of only breeding with the pure, we're all related. Voldemort was only the Heir of Slytherin because he is the oldest surviving male decendant." Andrew Parkinson (Pansy's uncle) spoke up  
  
"In fact, you killing Voldemort, will give one of us all of his power. In turn, if you defeat that person, it will pass along to each of us. You may be able to beat one Voldemort, but how about twenty-five?" Aaron Bulstrode said, grinning wildly  
  
"And so now you see, why I can kill this girl without caring about how you react. Goodbye weasel girl." Goyle senior said grinning  
  
Harry heard him inhale for the killing curse. Harry did what he could, he slit Voldemort's throat and prayed the power transfer was a bluff.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" There was a flash of green light. Someone died. It wasn't Ginny. Amos Diggory was standing over Goyle Senior with his wand in hand. Amos looked mighty proud of himself.  
  
Suddenly the room turned red. A dark. unholy sounding voice filled the room.  
  
"The Heir Of Salazar Slytherin has fallen. His power shall be passed down to another!" The voice said, shaking the room with it's Power. Then a new voice came. Just as powerful and evil sounding as the last.  
  
"I HAVE CHOSEN WHO SHALL RECEIVE MY POWER!" The voice boomed "The new Heir is. Sirius Black!"  
  
Narrator: (I just felt like it. Sorry.) That was it. The Death Eaters were forced to surrender. They had no leader, and no supreme power. Harry locked them in the dungeons, without supplies, and put an unbreakable eternal seal spell on all of the entrances. It was to be their prison forever. Harry and Amos carried Ginny out of the castle, and went to find ways to bring Hogwarts back to this world. The other group of Death Eaters were Easily captured, and put in a different prison. Potter's Army was rebuilding buildings, and bringing Muggles back. Harry, Amos and Oliver were searching the ruins of the library of magical Britan for a clue to bring Hogwarts back. All was pretty much well, as all story endings are meant to be.  
  
END!  
  
A/n: Thank you all for reading this, and I sincerely hope you all remembered to review. I will be leaving in about five days, and want to finish the Epilogue before then, but no promises.  
  
Neopyro. 


	17. Epilogue

Where in the world is Harry James Potter? Epilogue  
  
**With Sirius**  
  
Sirius awoke the next morning with a weird feeling coming through his body. It was like he could do anything. He had power, and lots of it. Certainly more than he had before. There was something about this power though. It felt. dark. Normally Sirius would tell Dumbledore about something like this, but Dumbledore passed away after he put Hogwarts in a new world. It was a consequence he hadn't told anyone about.  
  
Dumbledore had a letter in his pocket when he died, and it left several things. His last will and testament, some clues as to how to get Hogwarts safely back to Earth, the password to his office, and his preference as to who should be the leader of this realm. His choice was him: Sirius Black.  
  
So Sirius, being the leader could show no sign of weakness. He sighed and opened his nightstand drawer. Sirius picked up the letter and began to reread the clues.  
  
The final war, it has begun  
  
There will not be another one Whichever side has come to win Shall unite the world of men Taking you here was the undoing of me, But you can go back with these clues (3)  
  
First to tell which side has won, Look towards the darker one Is he strong or is he weak? It depends to whom slytherin speaks If he speaks to one of his crew Then the world of Earth is not fit for you But if his gift goes to the one that is black Then we should be getting back. If black is strong then we have won We get to go home, isn't that fun  
  
The hat and the bird will show you the way Which hat or which bird I cannot say But guide you is all they'll do Casting the spell is up to you So now you see that in this dark hour We need the aid of black's dark power  
  
Last of course you must cast the spell The casting place is where spiders dwell Components of course you have and need A tooth of what is brave and strong A hair of what works hard A feather from the one that's smart And there is one last thing You need the eye of the snake king  
  
"My god. It never gets any clearer. I only get one line of it. But where am I supposed to get the eye of a basilisk?" Sirius asked himself  
  
He decided he would have a meeting to see if others could figure it out.  
  
Temporary end: I haven't a clue what to do with this. This entire thing is screaming "Sequel" should I try and end it with this chapter? Or should I write a sequel? Or should I leave it to you guys to mull over while I'm in Europe?  
  
Well the prophecy's a little tricky, and it was a b*tch to write. How's this: you guys suggest in reviews what I should do. But hurry: six days til Europe! 


End file.
